1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally is related to hangers and, in particular, to systems and methods that involve the use of a hanger, which includes a swivel arm adapted for securing a muffler to an undercarriage of automobile, for instance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, numerous devices such as clamps and hangers, for example, have been utilized for securing apparatuses, such as mufflers, exhaust pipes, etc., to the underside of automobiles. These devices, however, have met with various degrees of success, with those devices possessing the highest degree of success typically possessing characteristics of ease of installation and low cost
Typically, much of the cost associated with such devices, particularly those devices utilized for securing exhaust pipes, has been associated with the necessity to produce the device in various sizes so that various sizes and configurations of exhaust pipes may be accommodated. Heretofore, however, there have been few devices that, without being produced in various sizes, have been configured to easily accommodate various sizes and configurations of exhaust pipes.
Therefore, there is a need for improved devices, systems and methods which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.